


noisy in the mornings

by wintersun66



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, donghyuck is annoyed, donghyuck said mark was noisy in the morning, inspired by their weekly idol profiles, kind of canon compliant but not really, mark is too noisy in the morning, mark said hyuck was a familiar and comfortable presence, markhyuck, omfg markhyuck summer fight is an actual tag im crying, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Donghyuck is annoyed because Mark is too noisy in the mornings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 58
Kudos: 577





	noisy in the mornings

"10th floor movie night is starting, everyone shut the fuck up and pay attention," Taeil announces, standing by the living room light switch.

Jungwoo gives a little whoop and takes the empty seat next to Mark, maneuvering himself so that he could lay his head in his lap. Jaehyun and Yuta are already sprawled on one side of the large couch, both scrolling on their phones and seemingly ready for the movie to begin. Taeil turns off the lights and flops onto the armchair, pressing 'play' on the remote as soon as he's settled.

The movie has only been playing for a few minutes when Mark feels his eyes feeling heavier with each passing second.

His eyes snap open after what feels like a second but a bleary glance at his phone tells him it's getting into the early hours of the morning. _Fuck_. He forces himself to get up, noticing that the guys are already on their second movie.

Sometime while he was asleep, Jungwoo must have migrated to Yuta and Jaehyun's side because he's now basically lying on both of them. Taeil is asleep on the armchair, though Mark has a sneaking suspicion that he had dozed off not long after he'd pressed the play button.

"Going downstairs, night guys," he declares tiredly to the group.

Taeil jerks awake at the sound of his voice. "I'm awake, I wasn't sleeping," he mumbles, straightening up quickly.

Mark rolls his eyes fondly at him. "Sure, hyung."

He stretches his back like a cat before grabbing his phone and making his way to the door.

"Tell my baby I say hi," Jaehyun calls after him.

Mark just hums in response, not having the energy to actually say anything.  
  


Once he gets to the 5th floor dorm, he drags his feet until he's at Johnny and Donghyuck's door. He opens it slightly to peek inside, feeling a little guilty when he sees both are fast asleep in their beds. Donghyuck especially, would be exhausted as he had a schedule with Dream all today as well as morning practice with the rest of 127.

_Maybe I'll just go back upstairs?_

He’s still deliberating when the lump of blankets on Donghyuck's bed starts moving. "Mark?" A sleepy voice sounds from the tuft of hair poking out from the bunched up blanket.

Mark smiles at that and walks in, closing the door gently behind him and plunging the room back into darkness. Luckily, Donghyuck's bed is right across from the door and Mark is more than familiar with the route.

Donghyuck shifts when Mark's weight sinks on the bed and both shuffle further under the blankets. "Thought you weren't coming," Donghyuck mumbles sleepily.

Mark shakes his head as he gets comfortable and, now that he's close enough, gazes at Donghyuck's face. "Fell asleep on the couch," Mark whispers for Johnny's sake.

Donghyuck shifts closer to latch onto Mark, burying his nose in the crook of Mark's neck and hooking his leg high over Mark's waist. He noses at Mark's neck like a puppy and Mark can't help the smile that forms at the feeling. "Missed you," Donghyuck sighs into his neck.

Mark's fingers find their way to Donghyuck's tousled hair. "Me too, Hyuck," he murmurs, combing through the knots gently.

Donghyuck sighs contentedly, his eyes fluttering shut at the soothing feeling of Mark's fingers carding through his hair. "How was your day?" Donghyuck asks softly.

"Hmm..." Mark's chest reverberates under Donghyuck as he hums thoughtfully. "Good. Quiet. You?"

"Busy," Donghyuck replies in a low murmur. "Dreamies say hi."

Mark smiles. "Jaehyun hyung says hi too." Mark pauses for a second, scrunching his nose in distaste. "He called you his baby."

Donghyuck giggles softly and Mark can't help but join in at the sound of it. Their quiet laughter mingles in with the silence instead of interrupting it, tinkling softly like stars glinting in the quiet night sky.

"You must be tired," Mark whispers after a while, once their giggles have subsided and their hearts are beating in unison at a slow and steady pace.

"Mhmm...g'night Mark," Donghyuck sighs, lips pressing against Mark's neck.

"Night, Hyuck," Mark replies softly.

A minute later, Mark knows Donghyuck is fast asleep by the way his breathing has evened out.

It's not long before Mark follows, Donghyuck's deep breathing and familiar weight on his chest lulling him into a peaceful slumber.  
  


Donghyuck awakens to an incessant and frustratingly familiar alarm tone. He shoots up quickly, then realising where he is and what's happening, groans and flops back down. He tries to burrow himself back into the blankets, away from the noise of the blaring alarm and the light streaming through the curtains but the alarm doesn't stop and Mark doesn't so much as stir next to him.

It seems that Donghyuck is the only one who ever hears the damn alarm - Johnny doesn't ever hear it as he leaves for the gym much earlier in the morning and Mark _certainly_ never hears it, only waking up when Donghyuck wakes him.

"Hyuuung," Donghyuck whines low in his throat, voice laced with annoyance. When Mark doesn't respond, Donghyuck jabs his elbow hard into his abdomen.

Mark finally jerks awake with a sharp inhale. "Sorry, sorry, 'M awake," Mark mumbles drowsily as he fumbles with his phone, fingers clumsy in his sleepy state.

Donghyuck ignores him and turns away, desperate to chase his dreamless sleep. It's futile though, as Mark shifts around on the single bed, the mattress springs making creaky noises as he gets up. Donghyuck listens to Mark rustling around for a minute and almost considers getting up just to strangle him, but it really was too early for him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries again to go back to sleep.

Donghyuck had just about managed to doze off when a loud bang startles him awake again. Heart racing, he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, searching for the source of noise. He hears low muttered curses and then some scuffling noises.

Donghyuck squints at the brightness. "Mark?" he rasps, voice thick with sleep.

Mark appears in his line of vision looking apologetic and a little ruffled. "Sorry, go back to sleep Hyuck," Mark tells him.

Donghyuck's heart is still beating fast and his eardrums are still pulsing as a result of the loud noise. "Ah, you're so fucking loud..." he complains, twisting up so that Mark could feel the full force of his glare (though the effect is kind of ruined by his cheeks looking puffy and cute from having just woken up).

Mark, however, doesn't notice as he is too busy rummaging about his bag. Donghyuck's eyes sharpen as he eyes the striped t-shirt Mark currently has on. "That's mine," he says in a disgruntled tone.

Mark pauses what he's doing and looks down at himself with confusion. "Oh. I thought it was mine. Wait, isn't this way too big for you?"

"So," Donghyuck pouts grouchily. He doesn't say anything further, opting to flop back into his original position and close his eyes. He would never admit it, but he kind of likes it when Mark wears his clothes.

"Oh, hyung," Mark says loudly and Donghyuck realises after a second that he's on the phone. "I'm coming now-"

"Maaaark," Donghyuck groans. "Go away."

"Sorry, sorry I'm going. Bye, Hyuck," Mark says. Once he's sure he has everything he needs, he shoulders one strap of his backpack and turns to leave.

A low whine sounds behind him, making him turn back in confusion.

Donghyuck is on his knees on the edge of the bed, eyes still screwed shut but a stubborn pout is present on his face. He holds his arms open expectantly. Mark feels affection spread in his chest for the boy in front of him. 

"Cute," Mark laughs. "So cute." 

Gingerly, he draws Donghyuck into his arms, smiling when Donghyuck melts into his embrace. Mark basks in his familiar warmth for a long moment, feeling a sense of peace in the other's comforting presence. Donghyuck, despite his grumpy mood, clings onto the back of Mark's shirt tightly.

"Have a nice day, Hyuckie," Mark murmurs sweetly. 

He leans back and grins at down at Donghyuck's sleepy form, at his oversized shirt that is sleep-rumpled and his hair that is sticking up in fluffy tufts. For all that Donghyuck looks incredible dressed up with his hair and makeup done, Mark likes him best this way. Barefaced, messy-haired and ratty-clothed.

Donghyuck just grumbles in response. He blinks his eyes open when Mark pulls away entirely, and when he sees the endeared smile on Mark's face, grows slightly bashful. "You too," he answers grudgingly.

Mark's smile widens at the reddening of Donghyuck's cheeks. He resists the urge to squish them, knowing that it's too early for Donghyuck to take his teasing. "See you later."

Donghyuck watches Mark's retreating form and once the door is firmly shut, collapses back into bed with a sigh, wondering if he'll be able to go back to sleep after all that.

Later that evening, when Mark has just finally finished up recording, he rounds the corner to find Donghyuck sitting at the communal table in the studio's kitchen.

"Oh, Hyuck."

Donghyuck however, doesn't answer, seemingly consumed by whatever he's working on and continues to scribble intently in a notebook. He flinches when Mark comes into his line of vision, and takes off the earphones that Mark hadn't noticed he was wearing. "Oh, hey." He glances back down at his notebook, frowning in displeasure.

Mark grows curious, wondering what it is that's taking up so much of Donghyuck's attention. "What's that?" he asks as he takes the seat across from him.

"Just stuff," Donghyuck says, worrying his lip with his front teeth as he stares at the pages. Then, as if he just realised who Mark was, slams his notebook shut and glowers at him. Even before he opens his mouth, Mark can tell by the look on Donghyuck's face that he's obviously done _something_ wrong. 

"You're too fucking noisy in the mornings, I think you need to get ready in your own room," Donghyuck complains, pointing his pen accusingly at Mark. After Mark's inability to keep quiet that morning, Donghyuck hadn't been able to go back to sleep after all and had felt moody all day because of it.

Something about Donghyuck's tone rubs him the wrong way and spurs him to argue so Mark puts his elbows up on the table and leans forward. "Oh?" He arches his eyebrow challengingly. "Shall I just sleep upstairs in my own room then?"

Donghyuck immediately snaps his mouth shut. "If you...want," he concedes, seemingly nonchalant. Mark knows better though. He recognizes the stiff reluctance in Donghyuck's posture and the barely-there, unhappy pout that lines his lips. 

Mark smirks. "Yeah? Okay, fine. Saves me going back and forth. Or I might just sleep in Jungwoo's bed, he likes it when I join him,” he says in a conversational tone.

"Hah," Donghyuck says with an unamused scoff. He looks away now, trying and failing to hide his scowl. "Yeah, whatever. Or maybe I'll come upstairs and sleep next to Jaehyun hyung. He doesn't mind it when I cuddle him and _he's_ always quiet in the morning." It's a low blow considering they both know that Mark likes it when Donghyuck cuddles him at night but would never admit it out loud.

The teasing smirk immediately drops from Mark's face, quickly settling into a hard frown. "Fine," he says stubbornly with a clenched jaw.

"Fine," Donghyuck states, equally stubborn.

Mark's chair screeches as he stands. "I'm leaving, bye," he says in a hard voice, avoiding Donghyuck's glare.

"Bye," Donghyuck shoots back.

Mark is almost out the door when he pauses, his back still to Donghyuck. He turns back slowly. "I'll try to be more quiet, I'm sorry," he says in a much softer tone than his previous one. 

Donghyuck softens immediately at the regretful look Mark is giving him. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. We both know you won't, you're shit at being quiet."

Mark gives him a sheepish smile. "So it's okay if I come tonight?"

Donghyuck's expression is indecipherable as he gazes at Mark. "It's always okay, Mark hyung," he says simply.

Mark nods and turns to leave again.

"Mark?" Donghyuck calls to his back.

"Yeah?" Marks asks.

"You're a dumbass."

Mark snorts. "Love you too, Hyuck," he calls over his shoulder as he finally leaves.

Donghyuck's lips pull up in a small smile at that.

Once he's alone again, he opens his notebook and rifles through it until he finds what he was working on before Mark had interrupted:

_Draft for Unit Song (?), Performed by Mark and Haechan, Lyrics by Lee Donghyuck._

**Author's Note:**

> ...writing markhyuck unit into existence....
> 
> hhhhh so i'm not sure about the whole thing...what did you think??
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked it :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
